lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
San
- Forms = - Casual = - Hanyo Armor = }}}} )}}San is the fabled Princess Mononoke, the Princess of Beast and Ghouls of the Forest. Raised by the Wolf God, Moro, San is both a child of Man and Beast. She is the main female protagonist of LAFS. Characteristics *'Name': San *'Aliases': Princess Mononoke, Wolf Girl, Wolf Whore, Savage, Daughter of Moro *'Age': 16-17 (LAFS) 18-19 (TKV) *'Hair': Brown (White) *'Eyes': Blue (yellow) *'Likes': The forest, her family, freedom, Alex *'Dislikes': Her forest being destroyed, her friends and loved ones hurt *'Family': Moro (mother), Kiba and Tsume (brothers), human family (unknown) Appearance Human San is a young Asian woman around 16 - 17 years of age; beautiful with a slender yet powerfully built body. Her eye color is Dark Brown. She wears ragged clothing, consisting of a ragged blue dress with an equally ragged white blouse on top, and a cape made of a wolf's fur, as well as two thin leather bands on both her biceps. She also has what appears to have red war paint, or tattoos, on her face in the shape of three triangles made to look like fangs, marking both her cheeks and forehead. Her hair color is dark ebony brown that grew to her shoulders. Also she is very agile, fast and she appears to be really good in using daggers and spears. She later wears Kaya's Crystal Dagger after Alex gives it to her as thanks for saving him, more times that he can count. When she visits the future, spending time with Alex, she wears a civilian outfit to help blend her in while she's there seeing him. Her future ensemble is a skin-tight white one piece spandex bathing suit, with a blue cross going from her chest to her neck and bellybutton, with a turtleneck collar, and a zipper that goes down from neck to bellybutton, and has no sleeves on it, exposing her shoulders and arms. Blue baggy jeans that hang at her hips, but held up by a blue suspender belt, and white sandals. Once they start on their journey to find the Spirit Kings, she changes her attire again. She now wears a skintight blue turtleneck bathing suit. She fashions a brown sash belt with two rear pouches, holding a white tattered skirt, and a pair of toeless moccasins from her jeans. In The King's Victory, San has longer hair that reaches past her shoulders as well as more having two smaller triangular markings on her face next to her cheek and forehead markings. Hanyo Her Hanyo form is made from the essence of her mother, Moro. Like all Hanyo, her body is covered in a skin-tight black ooze film, acting as chainmail armor. Her armor plating is silver white, like the furs on her brothers and mother. Both shins and knees are covered in silver armor, while her feet has silver toe claws, and a thick piece going down her heels. She has a bikini piece with a white shawl of fur on both her sides and back, with two outer oval shaped thigh guards. Her breasts have only 90 degree angle shaped pieces of armor covering the lower half of her breasts, with her left shoulder covered in a rectangular guard. Her right bicep has a silver band wrapped around it. Her forearms have forearm guards with three blade ridges on the elbows, and her hands having hand guards with four clawed knuckle guards, with her finger tips having armored clawed tips. On her back, is a small came of white fur that ends at her butt. The pendand that acts as the seal band, forms into a prism colored gem centered into a neck guard. Her Mask resembles the red and white one she usually wears, but without the mouth, exposing her black ooze film-covered mouth. When her mask retracts, she is shown in this form, that her hair becomes silver like the armor, and longer, going down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes strangely remain the same, but two strands of the black ooze form two crescent moon marks on her cheeks. Background Daughter of Moro When San was a baby, the wolf goddess, Moro, attacked her parents, who were found damaging the forest. San's parents threw her to Moro as a sacrifice to save their own lives. Moro raised San as her own daughter, and in turn San treats Moro as her mother and Moro's two natural pups as brothers. War of the Forest San’s primary concern is protecting the forest and the animals she lives with. San rejects her own humanity and even thinks of herself as a wolf. She has attempted to assassinate Lady Eboshi of Iron Town many times, as San believes that Eboshi’s death will result in the end of Irontown and human growth into the surrounding forest. It is only by Alex’s affection to her that she slowly comes to acknowledge her human side as well. After the battle for Shisha-Gami’s head, San tells Alex that he is very dear to her. However, she cannot forgive the human race for what they have done to the forest and will continue to live apart from them.v San returns to the forest while Alex elects to act as a bridge between Irontown and the Forest, even when he finds a way back to his time. Although, before separating Alex promises that he will always be near, seeing as how he’ll make a second home for him in the Forest Oasis, and he will visit her whenever he can and San agrees. Search for the Spirit Kings Valley of the Wind Earthsea Tales Castle in the Sky Battle For the Future Kaiju War Nearly two years passed after the battle against Hexxus, and the future seems safe as well as not a peep from the Spirit King of Destruction. The portal remained open between space and time, so San freely went from time to time, as she learned more of the future world. She and Alex officially got married, as she spends her time with him more, now that their relationship could go further for each other... that is until the awakening of giant monsters called Kaiju, including the worst of them all, Godzilla, sparked off a new war in the future world. Personality Obstinate and strong-willed, San carries with her all the pride and strength of her Wolf Clan lineage and, as such, is often quite a force to be reckoned with. Fiercely independent, she will gladly put her blood, sweat, tears and even life on the line in order to protect her home, her hard-earned belongings, and her precious friends with her own hands. San also has a fiery, violent temper which she displays without restraint when she feels that she or her family has been slighted or insulted, often flying into a wild frenzy if her first blow does not settle the matter. Unfortunately, she is also quite childish and largely incapable of coming up with witty verbal retorts if struck with an insult that hits too close to her true shortcomings, further prompting her to violence. Her savage temper has become legendary, in that when others learn of her identity as the Princess Mononoke, they back away in fear, terrified at being torn apart by her brutal and savage nature. In the forest, she has been raized by wolves and animals, unable to develop a sense of modesty or manners. Her eating habits are considered like a dog eating off the table, earning a few strange stares in the process. Her modesty seems to be in lack there of, considering she doesn’t seem to be fazed at all when she undresses in front of others, especially Alex. Her strength, like her mother’s love, exists for the sake of the people around her and she will not hesitate to lend her warrior princess spirit to others in need. Though some may call her naïve for sticking to such a credo while surrounded by more selfish people in such trying times, her sense of duty and honor will not let her give up under any circumstances. Despite her compulsion toward daggers and her wild-girl nature, San also has, and later develops further, a strong feminine side. She has a great appreciation for nature and flowers, as well as a strong taste for good food (particularly Western, which Alex makes for her on their travels). San is unapologetic about her masculine athleticism, but secretly worries about her looks, thinking herself too ugly to be attractive. She becomes embarrassed and flustered when drawn into adult conversations and, though she waves aside the idea of being in a romantic relationship, she is particularly possessive, or territorial, of Alex and becomes markedly jealous when it appears other girls may be getting close to him. However, despite obvious interactions around them both, San remains a bit shy and uncertain about her true feelings for Alex for much of the story, either becoming emotionally overwhelmed or putting on a thin mask of indifference whenever it is suggested that she and he may be an item. More than anything, San fears that Alex's ‘Nago’ nature may resurface, forcing him to return to allowing the Curse to take control of him, and leave her all alone once more. Faced with this possibility, San often finds herself at a loss when the "Nago" peeks through, her willpower giving way to despair and a sense of helplessness. With the help of her friends, however, she regains her strength in short order and discovers that she is the one who can have the biggest impact on Alex, and that she must be the one to keep the Demon’s Hatred in check. In the story, San is often compared to a wolf. Skills/Abilities Human Jungle Survivalism: San has a general knowlege of how to survive within the wilderness, having grown up in it since she was a baby. Physical Strength: Growing up in the forest, San's physical abilities are strengthened in order to survive the harshness of the wilderness. Speed and Agility: She is very agile, fast, being able to dodge blows from someone twice her size and weight. Daggers and Spears: Not much in master training, she has built and achieved great combat skills with daggers and spears. Hanyo-Wolf Armor *'Hanyo Abilities': Like Alex, San was found to be cursed, but as Alex was cursed by hatred, she was cursed by Love. It brings no problem for her to control it, seeing as Love is what allows her to become stronger. Much to her embarrassment. She's the fastest between him and her, and her agility also has increased, able to fight agianst giant beasts. This has earned her title even more of being the Princess of Beasts and Ghouls. *'Wolf Claws': She can extend her armor on her hands to form either a blade claw, or two separate claws for close-combat. Also, she is able to form one claw for each of her feet. *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Agility' Relationships San's Relationships Voice Actor Claire Danes Gallery San, the Princess Mononoke.JPG San's new Attire.jpg|San's new look by StoneMan85 San's Profile.jpg|Headshots by Stoneman85 San s hanyo armor by stoneman85-d79oj4a.jpg|San's Hanyo armor and mask reference San s hanyo armor and awakened form by stoneman85-d8a090p.jpg|Hanyo Armor and Awakened Form San profile 2.png San profile 1.png LAFS Eyecatcher - San.JPG Screenshots San 008.jpg San 005.jpg San 003.jpg San 002.jpg Princess-Mononoke-Photos.jpg Princess-mononoke-high-quality 2010362.jpg Princess mononoke6.jpg Princess Mononke ready for battle.jpg San 012.jpg|San admiring Alex's gift to her San 011.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes